unitedislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Balaam
Balaam (December 14, 2016 – January 2, 2017) was a donkey owned by 1lightningstrike and later, illegally, Malachi_Brown. He is notable as the first donkey found in the United Island, as well as the first domesticated animal in the world. Balaam was found and used by 1lightningstrike and MayorSamuel during the construction of Eden. He was killed on January 2, 2017 by Synyster_Sl0th. Balaam City in the Interior Province is named after Balaam. His body rests in the Mausoleum of Balaam. Biography Balaam the donkey was spawned during the generation of the world, on December 14, 2016, in what would become the central Interior Province. Balaam the donkey was found by 1lightningstrike in the Great Western Plains, in what would become the Interior Province. The name "Balaam" was suggested by MayorSamuel, as a reference to the Biblical story of the talking donkey found in Numbers 22. Balaam was discovered during the first days of the server, on December 15. He was brought back to the Settlers' Den in Eden, where he resided for a couple days. Balaam lived in the Eden stables during the construction of Eden. He was often used by 1lightningstrike and MayorSamuel to assist in travel and storage. On December 21, Balaam was relocated to the stables in Horseland by MayorSamuel, where Balaam bred with an unnamed white horse. Balaam's only child, an unnamed mule, was born. On January 1, 2017, Balaam was illegally sold to Malachi_Brown. Believing that he owned the donkey, MayorSamuel gave in to Malachi_Brown's constant nagging, and Balaam was sold for 48 iron ingots. Malachi_Brown claimed that Balaam was the only donkey in the United Island, which is false. (S1CS had owned a donkey, but the animal was killed in a minecart accident on Christmas Day.) Balaam's true owner, 1lightningstrike, was not informed of the transaction until it was too late. Death On January 2, 2017, Synyster_Sl0th challenged Malachi_Brown to a PvP duel in Horseland. Reports are inconclusive, but for some reason Balaam was involved in the duel, which resulted in Synyster_Sl0th killing him. Malachi_Brown claims that Synyster_Sl0th was using an invisibility potion during the attack, so he didn't have a chance to put the donkey away. Balaam's true owner, 1lightningstrike, was informed of the incident later that day, as was MayorSamuel and the rest of the United Island Congress. The immediate aftermath of Balaam's death brought swift backlash and controversy, with past and present owners of Balaam accusing each other of his demise. The scandal of MayorSamuel illegally selling Balaam was also revealed at this point. Malachi_Brown blamed Synyster_Sl0th for Balaam's death, and immediately filed a lawsuit against him in Congress. Balaam was allegedly carrying three stacks of Malachi_Brown's gold at the time of his death. 1lightningstrike blamed MayorSamuel for Balaam's untimely death, citing the transaction of which he was never informed. MayorSamuel claimed that the whole situation was an unfortunate misunderstanding, as he believed that he was the initial owner of Balaam. Synyster_Sl0th expressed remorse for the donkey's death, but declined to comment any further. Legacy in Balaam City.]]On January 3, the day following Balaam's death, Congress passed Proposition XX, known as "Balaam's Law," which states: "Intentional killing of any domesticated horse, donkey, or mule shall be seen as murder and will be prosecuted as such, in addition to any dues owed to the owner." The law was proposed by MayorSamuel and it passed 5-1. Synyster_Sl0th was the only nay vote. Congress granted 1lightningstrike the right to spawn a replacement donkey for Balaam, who he named Balaam II. Attention was also brought to Balaam's illegitimate unnamed mule child, who was widely unknown until then. Malachi_Brown's lawsuit against Synyster_Sl0th is still pending. On February 3, 2017, Balaam City was founded in the northern Interior Province, where Balaam is thought to have been found. That same day, the Mausoleum of Balaam was completed in Balaam City. The Mausoleum serves as the final resting place for Balaam's body. A plaque above his casket reads: Category:Mobs Category:Donkeys Category:Pets